The Prince of All Gundams
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: The Story of Duo Maxwell. You see he didn't always live in the world of Gundams, at one time he was Vegeta's son. Gundam Wing/DBZ crossover.
1. Default Chapter

T:  The Prince of All Gundams

B:  Showndra Ridge

A/N: don't ask me where this came from, it just did.  I'll explain everything, i.e. how Duo knows how to fly a Gundam later in the fic.  Ages may be off, sorry if they are.  I'm also assuming that Gohan and Videl live in a city, I don't care what anyone says, in Z ChiChi and Goku live in a very disserted part.  In GT Gohan lives in a city there is no way that area could have grown up that much in ten years.

Duo, born the middle child of Bulma Brief and Vegeta, left Capsule Corp.  Duo, unlike most 10 year old children was allowed to go anywhere he wanted.  After all his father was Vegeta and he had been trained.  So Duo took off, after finding Trunks' ki and flew in the direction Trunks was.  

As Duo landed he was not amazed to find that 18 year old Trunks was currently at the Sons.  After all Goten was here, so where you found Trunks so you found Goten.

"Hey Goten-san, Gohan-san."  Duo said as he entered their house and walked into the living room.

Trunks looked up from what he was doing to stare at his younger brother.  "Duo, does mom know you're here?"

"Um no." The happy little braided boy answered.

ChiChi came into the living room when she heard a new voice in her house.  "Oh hi Duo, will you be staying for dinner?"

"I guess, if it's ok with Trunks-anchan."  Duo said and looked at his big brother.

"Let me call mom first."  Trunks said, getting up.

Normally he would have just let his brother stay, however in the past month Duo had gone missing every day.  Bulma was to the point of putting a tracker on him, while Vegeta didn't see any point in it.  After all Duo could take care of himself.

Trunks dialed and got his mother on the first ring.

"Trunks is anything wrong?"  Bulma asked.

"Um no mom, Duo's here, I just wanted to let you know.  Do you mind if both of us spend the night here like I was going to do?"

"If it's ok with ChiChi."  Bulma said and smile.  Duo may be many things but he had never been one to really get lost.  And it figured he'd find his brother right before a meal.

"It's ok with her."

"Ok, thanks for calling honey."  Bulma said and hung up.

Trunks walked back into the living room where his little brother was waiting.

"Well?" ChiChi asked.  She had stayed with Duo and the others so as not to seem like she was eavesdropping. 

"Mom said it's ok."  Trunks said and sunk into one of the chairs.

"What's wrong Trunks-anchan?" Duo asked.

"You're lucky, I just don't get how you get away with some of this stuff."

Duo smiled at his brother and literally bounced over to where Gohan was sitting.  Gohan was visiting with his mother.  Pan and Videl where going to be a little late, but they would still be coming.

"Um one thing ChiChi-san," Trunks began, "you are going to have enough food and room for all of us right?"

"Of course."  ChiChi said and smiled.  She left the boys to get their meal ready.

tsuzuku

(to be continued) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-anchan is elder brother

A/N Tell me what you think!

If you read it review it!

This fic is also being archived at: Fan Fiction Underground                           

You can view this fic at: www.geocities.com/gargoyle_otaku/Fic_62.html 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, or Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
Duo looked up from the food ChiChi had just placed in front of him. The small table had been expanded as much as possible, and now the Sons, he and Trunks where about to eat perhaps the best meal of all time. At least that's what Duo thought, but then any meal was the best one to Duo. Vegeta swore at points Duo was really Kakarot's child, he could eat as much as him and also seemed to have a care free aura around him. He didn't see why the women let his child get away with that much, or for that matter why none of his three children had been born with his black hair. Trunks had been given the hair color of his grandfather on Bulma's side, Bra had Bulma's hair, and Duo took after his great grandfather, at least color wise. None of the Z-Fighters had ever seen hair quite that long on a male. But at least he did keep it in a braid. And Vegeta had shown Duo how to keep it out of the way when fighting, which was a good thing, that braid almost resembled a tail.  
  
Trunks was brought out his musings when Duo got ready to fight Goten over the last roll. He solved the problem by taking the offending bread product for himself.  
  
"Trunks I wanted that!" Duo called.  
  
"Well it's better this way." Gohan said before a fight could start.  
  
"Really, why?" Duo asked, close to tears.  
  
"That way you save more room for dessert." Gohan told him with a smile.  
  
Duo broke out his classic smile. He loved every part of his life and had his whole future mapped out. He was going to be a fighter like his father and brother.  
  
After dinner they family left the table to let their food settle before their dessert. Videl helped ChiChi clear off the table. Duo walked over to Gohan and settled on his lap. A place when Pan would normally sit. Goten picked up his little seven year old niece and held her on his lap.  
  
"Gohan-san can you tell us a story?" Duo asked his violet eyes sparkling.  
  
That was one thing that had always bothered everyone. Duo's eyes, never had they seen anyone with eyes like his. Trunks and Gohan had researched Trunks' family line and they could find no one with eyes like Duo's.  
  
"What story?" Gohan asked.  
  
"One about you." Duo said and smiled.  
  
"The one about that boy from the future." Pan added.  
  
Gohan looked rather uncomfortable. He and the others that knew about Mirai Trunks had never talked about him, so how did the Pan know about him.  
  
"Pan how did you find out about him?" Gohan asked. He didn't want to talk about Trunks with Trunks in the room.  
  
Pan began to get unconformable under her fathers stare, and Duo saved her from answering.  
  
"We hacked into mom's recodes and found pictures of him. Did you know he looks a lot like Trunks-anchan?"  
  
"You what?" Trunks asked, and sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh I just hacked into the computer, past all of her passwords and decoded the files so I could put them on CD and read them on my own computer. Then Pan came over and we looked at the records mom had." Duo said with a smile.  
  
"You do know you're not even supposed to know how to do that right?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Duo asked, he hadn't thought he had done anything wrong, in his mind anything he could hack couldn't really be a secret.  
  
"Duo, I don't even know how to do what you just said you did. Now either you're lying about doing it or you had someone do it for you, which is it?"  
  
Duo smiled and took out a capsule. He opened it to reveal his laptop. The next half hour was then spent explaining how to hack any system. By the end Duo had lost everyone in the room, but at least Trunks now know that his brother had really done it.  
  
"Mom didn't show you how to do this did she?"  
  
"Nope." Duo said with a smile, "I figured it out all on my own."  
  
"I'll state later why he shouldn't have been able to do that on his own." Gohan said.  
  
The truth was Duo had just displayed kills of a pro hacker. If what he said was true and he had learned in on his own then Duo was a child genus. Trunks estimated that Duo may be smarter than his mother.  
  
The stunned silence of the room was broken when ChiChi screamed that dissert was ready. There was a mass movement as everyone in the room made a dash to the table.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N: That's all for now, I just wanted to show Duo having some of the skills he's going to need in the Gundam universe. Also I'm trying to make my chapters on all of my fics longer. How short they are only shows how lazy I've gotten.  
  
Next time: Goku shows up with Piccolo, and Duo and Pan still insist on hearing about Mirai Trunks!  
  
If you read it review it. 


End file.
